Puppy Thatch
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Thatch wants Marco to take care of Stefan while he goes into town to restock on food supplies. After being annoyingly persuaded Marco agrees but during there conversation Marco says something he sort of shouldn't have. The next morning, Marco is literally dragged by Stefan to Thatch's room and finds Thatch as... Just a little puppy! (Full summary inside)


**Puppy Thatch**

**This is dedicated to Justa Little Puppy ^-^ Again XD**

**First... The cute adorable, squishy cover photo was drawn by Justa Little Puppy ^-^ Doesn't Puppy Thatch look mischievous? X3**

**Second… mygoshthistookforeverlikeamonthandhalfandigothugewritersblockandigotfrustratedandigotstuckoncertainscenesandhadtochangethingsandlikesknfvldkjvgdlfkjhgdlk**

**Third… This turned out **_**way**_** longer than I thought it would. This is THE longest story I've ever done with The Whitebeard Pirates if you don't count my multi-chaptered stories :P And it's been a long while since I wrote a story this length so I'm also proud of myself for doing so and actually finishing it ^-^**

**Fourth… Thanks to an RP between me and Justa Little Puppy this story was born and then Nimphy-Ryuu-chan brought it up (on her own not by me :P) and then I just gave up and thought 'That's it, I'm making it a story!' And thus, this was finally born! So here it is! Finally. Finished. Complete. So~…**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary:** Thatch wants Marco to take care of Stefan while he goes into town to restock on food supplies. After being annoyingly persuaded Marco agrees but during there conversation Marco says something he sort of shouldn't have. The next morning, Marco is literally dragged by Stefan to Thatch's room and finds Thatch as... Just a little puppy! Now he and Stefan are causing trouble and puppy Thatch turns out to be more of a handful then Stefan. How will Thatch return to normal? Read and find out! X3

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

"Marco~!" Thatch called following said person from behind.

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was gonna…"

"No."

"I need you to…"

"No."

"Watch…"

"No."

"Stefan."

"No. And stop following me!"

"Come o~n! I need to go into town tomorrow morning and restock on food supplies for the crew. And don't say I'm lying cuz you know I always restock a few things on every island we go to know matter what."

Damn, Thatch got him this time. "Why can't you get Ace to do it?"

They both looked at Ace who was talking to a crew mate and then he fell asleep making Marco and Thatch sweat drop.

"That's why." Thatch said looking back to Marco.

"Right."

"So you'll…"

"No."

"Ple~ase? You'd really let your own family starve just because you were too lazy to take care of Stefan for an hour or two?"

"No. But I have my own things to do to you know."

"It's only paperwork." Whoops. Thatch shouldn't have mentioned that cuz…

"And that's another thing! Stefan has messed up my paperwork many times too many!"

"Many times too many?"

"You know what I mean!"

"But he was just a little puppy back then! He's grown now."

"Thatch. It happened again this morning. It's like you trained him to do that!"

"Well…" Marco glared at him and Thatch looked away whistling.

"Thatch."

"Most of them were accidents, I swear! And what if I was a little puppy and you had to take care of me?"

"Like that'll ever happen."

"So you'll watch Stefan in the morning?"

"I never said that."

Thatch pouted. "Fine. But if we starve of starvation I'm gonna tell everyone to blame it on y…"

"Alright, I'll take care of Stefan in the morning. Happy? And starve of starvation?"

"Yay!" Thatch said as he hugged Marco and said person somewhat pushed him away. "And you know what I mean!" Then Thatch ran away.

"But if Stefan messes up my paperwork- ah, what's the point."

The next day…

Stefan ran into Marco's room and jumped on said person's bed startling him awake.

"Down, Stefan!" Marco said already annoyed. He looked at the time. Eight a.m. O.k, so he overslept by… An hour. Marco then realized that Stefan was trying to get him off the bed. "Stefan." He said seriously but then said dog grabbed Marco's waist scarf with his mouth and tried to get him off the bed. "Stefan, let go!" Marco said as he was literally pulled off the bed landing on the floor with a yelp and then was dragged outside all while he yelled and protested. Not to mention some crew mates were already up and already Marco was the laughing stock of the day. Also, this has happened more than once.

Marco was unwillingly dragged into Thatch's room and finally stopped midway. "Bad, Stefan!" Marco scolded taking his scarf back and fixing it. "Thatch, you better…!" Wait, he's not here. … "Why was I dragged here?! Stefan!" Marco looked at Stefan as if expecting for him to talk back but Stefan was on Thatch's bed and seemed to be looking at something. "What is it, boy?" Marco asked going up to the bed. Hopefully it wasn't another spider. Again.

Marco then noticed another dog asleep on the bed but it was more of a puppy than a dog. It also looked familiar to him for some reason. Stefan then nudged at the puppy who woke up slowly and stretched. The puppy then saw Marco and sat up straight looking at him in question. Marco rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The puppy was white with black paws and had a patch of brown fur on its head in a mini pompadour hairstyle and even had a scar on the left side of its face and had brown eyes. No way. It couldn't be. But the hair, the scar, the foulard that was somehow still around his neck. The _hair_. It wasn't possible! Right? Someone say right! **Right!** Huh, what was that? Whatever! Anyway…

"Thatch?" Marco questioned with slightly wide eyes. The puppy perked up a bit which Marco didn't miss but it still looked at him in question. "I'm Marco."

The puppy or in this case, Thatch, immediately got on all fours and barked in happiness while wagging its tail. Marco had to admit, it was very cute but…

"Oh my god." Marco said to himself as he thought about what he told Thatch last night. "I've puppy-fied Thatch!"

"Arf!" Thatch barked.

**-allofthecuteness-**

Izou stared at the puppy who was now eating food with Stefan and Izou slowly looked back at Marco.

"You did what now?" Izou asked him.

"I told you, I've somehow puppy-fied Tha…" Izou put a hand on Marco's forehead checking for a fe… "I don't have a fever!" Marco said hitting Izou's hand away.

"Calm down. I really doubt you turned Thatch into a puppy by what you told him." Izou looked back at… 'Puppy Thatch' who finished eating and was now just sitting there staring at him in question. There really was no way to deny that this puppy wasn't Thatch. The hair, the scar, the foulard… The _hair_. "Thatch." Izou said and the puppy perked its ears and wagged its small stringy tail. Should energetic be added to the list?

"Say your name." Marco told Izou. "I did that and he recognized me right away."

Izou did so and pointed to himself. "Izou."

Like before, Thatch immediately got on all fours and barked in happiness while wagging its tail even faster. Yup, energetic is added to the list. Thatch then started running around the room while Stefan playfully chased after him and then Thatch tripped over Marco's foot and fell over with a yelp making Marco and Izou laugh. Yup, that's Thatch alright. And we can also add clumsy to the list.

**-lolclumsypuppythatchlol-**

Everyone stared at the new puppy that was now Thatch after Marco finished telling them what happened. Well, what sort of happened.

"Marco, you were that annoyed to take care of Stefan for a few hours that you turned Thatch into a dog with words?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"I did not! And even if I somehow did, I didn't mean to." Marco answered crossing his arms.

"He's so cute!" Haruta said trying to grab Thatch but hid himself behind Stefan. "Oh, come here, I won't hurt you."

"Say your name and he'll go to you."

"Really?" Haruta pointed to herself. "Haruta." Puppy Thatch jumped into Haruta's arms and she hugged him tightly. "You're so adorable~!" She then realized everyone was looking at her. "Don't ever tell Thatch I said that." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Marco."

"Yes, Oyaji?"

"You are required to take care of both Stefan and… Puppy Thatch until he's back to normal."

Marco sighed to himself. Figures. "I understand. But I don't know when or if Thatch will turn back to normal."

"I'm sure there's a solution, son."

Marco looked at puppy-fied Thatch who was getting attention from Ace, Haruta and Izou and other crew mates. Stefan was trying to get Thatch back to play with him. Puppy Thatch then eyed Marco and squirmed his way out of Haruta's grip and ran to him clawing on his scarf since it was reachable.

"Arf!"

Marco bent down and petted Thatch and then thought about part of there conversation from last night.

'_What if I was a little puppy and you had to take of me?'_

'_Like that'll ever happen.'_

Well… Now it did happen. And now Marco was stuck with him and Stefan.

**-becarefulwhatyousaykids-**

Marco sighed as he looked at puppy Thatch who seemed to have more energy than ten kids in a candy store. Stefan decided to take a nap after the first two hours of playtime and Thatch… Well, not so much. He kept barking at Marco every time said person tried to do paperwork.

"Arf, arf!"

Marco looked at puppy Thatch again who stood on his hind legs and had his front paws on Marco's lap as if pleading.

"I played with you long enough already. Take a nap or something." Marco said petting him and then the puppy tried to get on him. "No, you're staying there." Thatch kept bothering until Marco finally gave in and put him on his lap. "Happy? Now what?" After circling on Marco's lap, puppy Thatch lay down and finally fell asleep. _"Are you kidding me?"_ Marco thought annoyed but mostly amused by the sight. Marco sighed. "At least you're finally asleep."

An hour later, Marco fell asleep at his desk and Thatch somehow made his way onto the desk and fell back to sleep next to him.

**-tsktskmarcofallingasleep-**

"Marco~." *poke* "Marco~." *poke poke* "Marco!" *poke poke poke* "MARCO!"

"It's not my fault! Thatch made me do it!" Marco yelled jolting awake.

"Huh? What?" Ace and Haruta said at the same time.

Marco blinked. "Nothing. Why are you guys here? Wait, I fell asleep? When? How long was I asleep?" He then looked around. "Where are Stefan and Thatch?"

"Yes, you fell asleep. We don't know, don't know and don't know. That's why we came in here." Ace answered all at once. "And while you were asleep, Stefan and puppy Thatch thought it would be a fun idea to take things from us and hide them! You were supposed to be watching them!"

"I was! I played with them for two hours and eventually Stefan fell asleep but Thatch kept bothering me so I let him sleep on my lap and then I guess I fell asleep. Where are they anyway?"

"Hiding somewhere possibly." said Haruta. "We already checked certain places and then we thought they came back here but obviously not."

"Did you check Thatch's room?"

Ace and Haruta grew silent and Marco sighed as he stood up.

"Thatch might be a puppy now but he's still Thatch. Come on."

"Uh, Marco. You're… Paperwork." Haruta said hesitantly.

Marco looked at it and his jaw dropped. Most of it was in shreds!

All throughout the Grandline, a frustrated scream was heard.

**-timeforsometrouble-**

Ace sighed annoyed. "You _had_ to tell Marco about the paperwork?"

"I didn't know he was gonna scream and literally burst into flames!" said Haruta whose clothes were now singed. "And why are you complaining?! Look at my clothes!"

"Well, for one, _Marco_ is supposed to be helping us look since it's technically _his_ responsibility but now you made _him_ stay locked up in _his_ room sulking about stupid paper!" Ace said obviously still annoyed.

"Well, sor…!"

"Arf!"

Ace and Haruta looked at puppy Thatch who now sat there in front of them and there eyes widened. Then Stefan came and both dogs were apparently messing with Izou's makeup and were now both a mess! Technically, Thatch was more of a mess so it was obvious that he must've started it and played around with the makeup longer and luckily all of it is non-toxic and oh who cares!

"What're we gonna do?!" Haruta asked Ace frantically. "Izou's gonna be furious!"

"I don't know! You should know these things, not me!"

"Well, I don't!"

"What girl doesn't know about makeup?!"

"Certain tomboys and so what?! Now what're we gonna do with…!"

"Did you guys find…"

"Izou! We didn't do it! We know nothing! They were like that!" Ace and Haruta said quickly at the same time as they jumped and turned around.

Izou just stared at them confused. "What?"

"The dogs are…!" Haruta and Ace turned back but they were… "Gone?! They were just here! Where'd they go?! I don't know!"

"Will you two calm down! Did you guys even tell Marco?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well… He was going to help us…" Ace started.

"Was?"

Haruta then spoke. "But then I… Sort of… Pointed out that most of his paperwork was messed up and… Now he's sort of sulking about it."

"Yeah, that helps." Izou said clearly not happy.

**-timeforpuppythatchtoannoymarcolol-**

"Arf, arf!"

"Ah!" Marco screamed as he moved away and then realized it was only puppy Thatch right in front of his face. "Oh. You. I see you messed with Izou's makeup. What do you want now? Came back here to mess up my paperwork again?"

"Arf!"

Alright puppy Thatch's happiness was starting to annoy Marco. Not that there's anything wrong with being happy but Thatch (human or dog) was just way too happy most of the time. He must've had a glorious past. Yeah, right. Thatch spent most of his time making everyone on the crew laugh. Usually people like that are the loneliest. Weird. He never thought about Thatch being lonely. Before he and Marco met, Thatch didn't look very lonely. Then again Thatch is a good liar. All well. Whoever isn't friends with Thatch has problems. After all, he's a great per- yeah, let's stop thinking. … Where is puppy Thatch?

"Arf!"

"Huh? Oi!"

Puppy Thatch managed to get on Marco's desk chair and was getting ready to make a flying leap onto the desk. Luckily, Marco caught him on time midway.

"You know, you're really starting to annoy me." Thatch just looked at Marco in question. "You don't even know what I'm saying. I hardly even know what I'm saying. … I'm talking to a dog." Silence. "…"

"?"

"…"

"?"

Marco blinked and then Thatch blinked. Marco sighed and said puppy tilted its head a little to the left. Marco did the same but to the right and Thatch copied him.

"Are you copying me?" Marco asked as if expecting an answer.

"Arf!" Thatch barked and then tried to get free of Marco's grip. That was sort of an answer.

"It's like you've been turned into a kid. Again. Now let's get you cleaned up."

Minutes later…

"Oi, get back here!"

Puppy Thatch managed to escape from the bathtub and ran around the room soaking wet much to the annoyance of Marco.

"Arf, arf, arf!" Thatch cutely barked while scurrying around the room.

"Stop moving everywhere!" Marco said and then yelped as he tripped over the bed blanket that was slightly out on the floor and fell face first onto the floor. He then looked up to see puppy Thatch sitting right in front of him as he happily wagged his tail. "Is this what you went through when you took care of Stefan?" Thatch looked at him in question. "Guess so." Marco sat up. "Alright. Are you going to…" Thatch ran around the room and Marco just stared at him getting annoyed. Where did Thatch get all this energy from?! "Stop running around will you?!" Marco finally yelled making the puppy almost immediately stop and look at him. _"Finally."_ Marco thought as he quickly grabbed the puppy and took it back to the tub.

More minutes later…

Thatch somehow managed to make Marco slip on a bar of soap and fall right into the water head first. Marco scrambled up from the water with a gasp and then glared at Thatch who looked at him in question.

"Alright. I've had enough with you."

Marco stood up to grab Thatch but then slipped out of the tub and fell onto the floor face first again.

"Arf, arf!"

Marco glared at Thatch who was too happy for his liking at the moment and grabbed him and made his way back to his room (after almost slipping again) and opened a cage.

"You're staying in here until I decide to let you out, you hear?!" Marco practically yelled placing Thatch in the cage and closed it. Puppy Thatch looked around in question and then moved forward only to bump into the cage. He then realized what was going on and started whimpering. "No, you're staying in there." Marco took off his now soaked shirt and someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" He said loudly clearly still annoyed.

"You're going to help us look for…!"

Ace, Haruta and Izou saw puppy Thatch in a cage and just stood there dumbfounded.

"You had him all along?!"

"Whoops, guess I forgot to tell you guys." Marco said sarcastically earning three glares.

"Why are you all wet?" Izou then asked.

"And why is Thatch in a cage?" Haruta asked going up to it.

"I was giving the mutt a bath and he made me fall in and out of the tub so as punishment he's staying in there. And don't even think about taking him out." Marco said.

"But he looks so sad now." Puppy Thatch whimpered and licked Haruta's hand when she put it by the cage. It was clear he wanted to get out.

"By the way, where's Stefan?"

"Locked up in my room." Ace answered.

"Why?"

"It was either that or I throw the mutt off the ship for messing with my makeup." Izou said. "Which reminds me…" He went up to Thatch's cage and glared at him. "I know it was you who started it."

Thatch backed away to the furthest corner of the cage and whimpered in fear.

"Stop it, you're scaring him!" Haruta scolded hitting Izou on the shoulder. She then looked at Marco. "How long are you gonna keep him in there?"

"Until I feel like he's learned his lesson. Now bring Stefan over here, I'm supposed to be watching him."

"Why don't you get him?" Ace asked.

"Cuz you might let Thatch out. Now bring Stefan over here."

"Alright. Haruta you're coming with me."

"Why me?"

"Cuz I said so, so come on."

"Well, I'm going to change my clothes." Marco said heading back to the bathroom. "Watch Thatch real quick, Izou."

Before he could say anything Marco closed the door. Izou then looked at puppy Thatch who was now lying down and just looked sad and lost. Hard to believe he was running around all over the place not to long ago. Izou actually felt bad for him.

"Poor thing." He said sitting in front of the cage. "All you wanna do is run around and play, huh?" _'Just like the real one.'_ "… Are you hungry?" Thatch perked up a bit but stayed laying down. He then lifted his head when he saw Izou moving and then got on all fours and whined when he turned away. "I'm getting your food, pup." Izou said noticing his whining when he turned away. As soon as he poured the food in the bowl, Thatch started barking and walking in circles impatiently.

"Oi, why is he barking?" Marco asked as he came out from the bathroom.

"I'm going to feed him." Izou answered going back to the cage.

"He's gonna run out as soon as you open that."

"No he won't."

"And why's that?"

"Cuz you're here."

Before Marco could say something, Ace and Haruta then entered the room with Stefan who went up to Thatch and said puppy started barking even more.

"Stefan, down." Marco said and he obeyed immediately.

"You're gonna feed him?" Ace asked Izou. "He's gonna run out as soon as you open that cage."

"That's what I said."

"Well, you can't just leave him starving." Izou said as he opened the cage. Oddly enough, all Thatch did was watch as the bowl was placed in the cage. "See? Nothing to it."

"Arf!" Thatch barked and then started eating.

"Speaking of eating, I'm going to get some food myself." Ace said leaving the room. When he was halfway through the door, Ace heard his three friends yell and all he saw was a white and brown blur go past him making him jump. "What the heck was that?!"

"I told you he was gonna run out!" Marco scolded running past Ace making him dizzy.

"I didn't think he'd run out while he was eating!" Izou argued also running past Ace making him dizzier.

"Great, now we have to find him!" Haruta said running past Ace making said person fall to the floor. Haruta then came back and looked down at him. "Ace, what're you doing on the floor?! Thatch just escaped, help us find him!"

"Oka- ah!" Ace said halfway as Haruta yanked him up and they then ran out the door.

**-uhohlookslikepuppythatchisgonnastartcausingtrouble-**

Puppy Thatch ran out of the cage and out the room as fast as he could and ran to wherever he could. He then looked around and saw someone enter a room and he quickly entered before the door closed. Thatch looked around wondering where he was. The room had many stoves, pots and pans and one huge fridge and many different smells. It was clear that Thatch ended up in the kitchen.

"Hey, isn't that commander Thatch in puppy form?" Vincent, a chef, said spotting Thatch who was now trying to reach the table where the food was.

"Yeah. Wonder how he got in here." Charlie, also a chef, said going up to the puppy. "OI!" Thatch managed to pull off some of the table cloth which caused some plates to fall on the floor and he yelped and started running. "Hey, get back here!"

Thatch ran around the kitchen and then turned a corner and just disappeared making everyone stop in question.

"Arf!"

The chefs looked behind them and saw Thatch sitting on the table with what looked like a mischievous grin.

"Well, that smile can't be good." said Vincent.

"I know it can't be good!" Charlie said loudly. "He's gonna- hey!"

Thatch ran across the table knocking almost everything down creating a huge mess. Before someone could grab him, he made a flying leap onto the counter and actually made it on there with ease. He then just sat there looking at everyone in question.

"Listen, you." Vincent started going up to Thatch. Before more could be said, Thatch ran again this time across the counter making more of a mess. "Oi, the stove! Someone turn it off!"

"I got it!" Charlie said quickly turning it off just as Thatch jumped over it. He then yelped when he felt a pair of hands grab him and tried to escape from the grasp. "I don't think so. You're going back with commander Marco."

**-miniscenechange-**

"Did you find him?" Ace asked Izou.

"No, did you?"

"If I did would I be asking you?"

"Well, sorry."

"Not again! Get back here!" They heard someone say.

Ace and Izou turned to the voice and saw Charlie chasing Thatch around and sweat dropped when the chef fell face first onto the deck.

"Damn, mutt." They heard him mumble.

"I'll get Thatch." Ace said.

"You do that." Izou told him while going up to Charlie. "Puppy Trouble?"

"I liked it better before when Thatch was human." Charlie said standing up. "He just messed up our kitchen. I thought commander Marco was watching him? How'd he escape?"

"Maybe Marco got distracted." Izou blamed.

"By what? He hardly gets distracted."

"Paperwork."

"Ah. Well, I'm heading back to the kitchen. Good luck catching Thatch."

**-acesturntogetpuppythatch-**

"Get over here, dammit!" Ace said getting annoyed.

"Arf, arf!"

Thatch led Ace to the storage room (the door was open) and was now sitting on top of a pile of barrels.

"Get down or I'll burn your hair off when you turn back to normal!"

Thatch actually growled at Ace when he said that.

"That's the first time you growl. Struck a nerve, did I?"

Thatch then lay down and licked his paw. Ace wanted to just grab him but that would cause the barrels to topple over on both of them. He then heard Thatch whine and looked back at him who was still licking his paw. Ace narrowed his eyes focusing more and then noticed something. Thatch was burned. Ace was about to blame himself but remembered he hadn't threatened the pup with fire. At least not yet.

"Hey." Ace said more gently snapping his fingers getting Thatch's attention. "I'm gonna get you down from there, o.k?" Thatch just watched as Ace carefully made his way to him and reached out. "Come on." Thatch slowly moved towards Ace and sniffed his hand. "That's it. Nice and slow. It's me, Ace remember?"

Thatch barked happily and was about to go into Ace's arms when…

"You found him!"

Ace lost his balance and all the barrels started moving and soon fell along with Ace and Thatch. Said puppy somehow managed to escape unharmed and ran right passed Haruta and out the door again. Ace on the other hand ended up under the pile of barrels.

"Well… You almost had'em." Haruta said going up to him. Ace just growled in annoyance as he removed a few barrels and glared at her. "What, what'd I do?"

**-lollookslikethatchdidteachstefanacertaintrickafteralllol-**

Marco was honestly starting to worry. It was his duty to take care of his puppy-fied younger brother and he let himself get careless. Sure it was Izou's fault for opening the cage but it was still Marco's responsibility. What if Thatch fell off the ship and wasn't able to swim as a puppy? What if he went in the kitchen and got hurt? Or worse. … Marco shook his head forcing those thoughts to flee out of his mind.

"…co. Marco!"

"Huh?" He said jumping out of his thoughts.

"You alright?" Izou asked.

"I'm fine. Any sign of Thatch?"

"Yeah, he was in the kitchen." Marco's face paled a bit which Izou noticed and quickly added: "But Charlie brought him out here but Thatch escaped again and Ace went after him." Marco's face regained some color. "Worried?"

"Not a lot."

"Stop lying, you looked like you were about to faint when I mentioned Thatch being in the kitchen."

"Where are Ace and Haruta?"

"Right there." Izou said not missing how Marco ignored his sentence and then looked at Haruta and Ace. "Whoa, Ace what happened to you?"

"Thatch happened. Or should I say… Haruta happened!" Ace blamed.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd fall off!" Haruta said. "Next time don't get so scared and lose your balance."

"Next time don't scream."

"Guys, where's Thatch?" Marco asked not interested in there argument.

"We don't know. I almost had him but then he escaped."

"You didn't see which way he went?"

"No."

Marco sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." said Haruta.

Suddenly, high pitched screams were heard and they looked where they came from. Soon they saw the door to the ladies room burst open and Stefan ran out the room with puppy Thatch on his back like if it was an everyday thing. And they both had… Undergarments in there mouths.

"I still can't believe Thatch taught Stefan how to do that." Haruta said in disbelief. Maybe that's why some of her stuff… Looks like she'll have some harsh interrogation to do with Thatch when he's back to normal.

"You know I'm really starting to wonder if Thatch is aware of what's going on." Ace said putting a hand to chin in thought.

Now that Ace mentioned it. … … …

"THATCH!" All four of them yelled trying to get the pup's attention which clearly didn't work.

"Alright, we have to catch him like _now_." Izou stated the obvious. "If what Ace said is true then maybe it means Thatch will be back to normal soon."

"How does that even work?" asked Haruta.

"Who knows, maybe it will now let's go."

**-miniscenechange-**

"So you two have been causing all the ruckus I've been hearing." Alicia, the head nurse, said looking down at them. She still couldn't believe how Thatch turned into a puppy but she thought it was cute even though she would never admit it out loud. She then noticed Thatch was licking his paw. "Are you hurt?" She reached out to him but he backed away. "It's o.k, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Alicia, the head nurse." Thatch perked up a bit and slowly moved towards her. "That's it. Good boy." Alicia then gently picked up Thatch and placed him on her desk. "Now let's have a look at that paw."

**-anotherminiscenechange-**

"Man, Stefan is fast." Ace said looking around for said dog.

"What do you expect, Vista and him race once in a while." Izou answered also looking around. "Hm… Maybe they went in Oyaji's room."

"Oh, yeah Stefan goes there all the time."

**-alloftheminiscenechangeslol-**

*Knock knock*

"Come in."

"Hey, Oyaji. Are Stefan and Thatch in here?" Ace asked entering with Izou by his side.

"Stefan came just a few minutes ago but not with Thatch." Whitebeard answered. "I haven't seen… Puppy Thatch since this morning. Is that what all this ruckus is about?"

"Well, you see…"

"Later, Oyaji." Izou said dragging Ace out of the room with him.

Whitebeard just chuckled. "Silly children."

**-heresasomewhattouchingmomentbetweenbrotherandsister-**

"I'm not going in there, you go in." Haruta said pushing Marco closer to the infirmary door.

"I think she would respond to you better cuz you know, you're a _girl_." Marco said dragging Haruta in front of him.

Neither of them wanted to go into the 'scary' nurse's room where the head nurse, Alicia, was mostly likely usually at.

"You're really living up to a chicken's name you know that, Marco." Haruta saw Marco twitch. "Some First Division Commander you are. Can't even stand up to a lady."

"I stand up to you does that count?"

This time Haruta twitched. "Get your Phoenix feathered ass in there!" She yelled kicking said Phoenix into the room who fell in with a loud thud.

Marco expected a scolding from the nurse and quickly started talking. "Alicia, it's not my fault! Haruta kicked me in!"

"Oh, sure blame me!"

"… She's not even here!"

"She's not?" Haruta questioned cautiously entering the room. "Oh. All well. Looks like you came in here for nothing. … You o.k? Look, Marco I didn't really mean to…"

"It was my responsibility to take care of Thatch. And I lost him. Some big brother I am."

"You know, if Thatch were to know about this I'm sure he'd thank you." Marco smiled. "And then possibly bother you about it." Marco wasn't sure what to say to that.

**-moretouchingmoments-**

"Oyaji, it's time for your medicine." Alicia said entering the room with puppy Thatch in her arms who tried to jump away. "Oh no you don't." She gently placed the pup next to Stefan who was taking a nap.

Thatch barked at Stefan and Stefan just pushed him away with his paw. Thatch then stood back up and looked at Whitebeard and said captain noticed his bandaged paw.

"What happened to him?" Whitebeard asked Alicia.

"His paw was burned when he was in the kitchen." She answered as Whitebeard took his medicine. "I thought Marco was watching him?" Thatch slowly made his way to Whitebeard and barked happily. "He has such energy for an injured pup."

"He might be a puppy but he's still Thatch." Whitebeard gently petting said puppy.

*Knock knock*

"Enter."

"Oyaji." Marco said entering the room with Haruta following behind. "I…"

Thatch barked happily seeing Marco and Haruta.

"Thatch!" They both said surprised.

Whitebeard handed Thatch over to Marco who took the pup speechless.

"What happened with his paw?" Haruta asked since Marco seemed somewhat out of it.

"He got burned when he was in the kitchen." Alicia answered.

Thatch barked again and then licked Marco's face making him come to.

"You're o.k." _'But you got hurt.' _"And you're still happy." Marco said hugging him. _'Just like you always are.'_

**-yayareunionlol-**

"I still don't see how Thatch is gonna turn back to normal." Izou said looking at said puppy who was feasting on food.

"Maybe Marco can wish him back to normal." Ace suggested like if it would work.

"Yes, because that would work." Marco said sarcastically. _'I already wish Thatch was back to normal.'_

Said puppy finished eating and went over to Marco's bed trying to jump on. He managed to grab the edge but yelped when he slipped off. Marco chuckled and lifted Thatch onto the bed where he laid next to Marco getting ready to fall asleep.

"You know what I just realized." said Haruta. "All this happened in one day."

Somewhere crickets were chirping as the other three thought about it and yes, all this happened in one day. Well, shit. Some day that turned out to be then.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Izou said breaking the silence.

"Me to." Ace yawned. "Gotta go to sleep before…"

Ace just fell to the floor with a thud and started snoring making them sweat drop.

"You're taking him back to his room." Haruta said taking her leave. "Night, guys."

"Well, see you in the morning." Izou said just hauling Ace over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Night, guys." Marco said making his way to the door and closing it. He then looked back at his bed where Thatch was now asleep. Marco went back and lay down in the middle of the bed and placed the pup on top of him. "Hope you turn back to normal soon, buddy." He sighed and soon fell asleep.

**-hooraythelasthilariousscenechangeandnowitsthenextdaylol-**

Marco yawned and stretched as he woke up and felt something on him. Something… Different. Wait. Wasn't Thatch on…? Marco froze he realized someone was on top of him. He sat up a little and his eyes widened. On top of him was… Thatch back in human form! Marco found it kind of cute how Thatch was still asleep like a puppy. But there was one little problem… Thatch had nothing but underwear on! And his foulard if you counted that. Marco's face turned red with embarrassment but was really glad no one else was in the room at the moment. Just… NO.

"Um… Thatch." Marco said not sure how to deal with this situation. He then shook his younger brother. "Hey. Thatch. Wake up."

Said person stirred from there sleep. "Hm?"

"Get up." _'Before I kick you off.'_

Thatch sat up as he rubbed his eyes and blinked away the sleep. He looked around the room as he stretched and his eyes then landed on Marco and he stopped stretching midway. Thatch blinked as he sat normally and tilted his head in question.

"Why are you in my room?"

"_You_ are in _my_ room."

"… … Then why am I on top off- AH! What happened to my clothes?! AH! I'm almost naked! What the heck, Marco?!" Thatch said now fully awake making a dash to the bathroom. Marco felt like laughing but that would obviously not help with the situation. "I know I'm good looking Marco but jeez, don't take advantage like that you hear me?!" He then said dramatically.

Marco just rolled his eyes at Thatch's dramatic actions and just blindly tossed him some clothes. "Here, put these on."

"Oka…" They landed on Thatch's face making him stop midway. "Gee, thanks." He then removed the clothes off his face. "By the way, how'd I get here?" He finally asked. "Is there something I should know about? I remember talking to you and I went to my room. Then I fell asleep and that's it."

"It's… Kind of a long story. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Not really."

*Knock knock*

"Come in."

"Morning, pineapple." Ace greeted walking in with Haruta and Izou.

"Where's Thatch?" Haruta asked.

"Over here." Thatch said coming out of the bathroom.

"You're back to normal!" Haruta said happily as she glomp hugged Thatch.

"Whoa, what's with the hugging? And what do you mean by back to normal?"

"Marco turned you into a dog."

"I did not!" Marco argued.

"You kinda did." Izou joined in.

"No I didn't." Marco mumbled.

"Guys, really what exactly happened?" Thatch asked clearly confused.

**-whoopsthisisthelastscenechangemybadlol-**

"Wow, I caused all that trouble?" Thatch asked not really believing any of it but then looked at his hand. "I was wondering where this came from, though."

"Question. Why are you wearing Marco's clothes?" Ace asked.

"Oh, cuz when I woke up I…"

Marco covered Thatch's mouth. "Let's not say anymore shall we?"

"Thatch had no clothes on didn't he?" Izou said making Ace and Haruta snicker. "And he was asleep on top of you, wasn't he?"

Thatch removed Marco's hand. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Oi, don't make it sound wrong!" Marco scolded as Ace and Haruta laughed louder. "Stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright." Ace said calming down. "We should let everyone else know that Thatch is somewhat back to normal."

"Hey!"

Ace and Haruta, who was still laughing, left the room before Thatch could say more.

Izou just sighed. "I'll meet you two outside."

Marco was about to follow out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Marco." said person turned to Thatch. "Thank you for taking care of me when I was... Well, 'puppy-fied'."

Marco smiled. "I wasn't the only one who took care of you. And you were more annoying as a pup than you are human."

"The first division commander of The Whitebeard Pirates can't handle puppies, eh? No wonder you hardly watched Stefan as a pup. If the Marines knew this, they'd probably send a whole army of them just to get you. But that doesn't matter cuz you had to take care of me as one so what goes around comes around, ri- Ouch! Don't touch my hair!" Thatch whined when Marco pulled his pomp down to shut him up.

"The fourth division commander of The Whitebeard Pirates can't handle people touching his hair, eh?" Marco teased making Thatch pout as he fixed his hair. "Come on, butt pain I'm sure everyone wants to see you."

"Butt pain? What kind of word is that?"

"One used to describe you. Now let's go."

"Sure, pineapple." Thatch said as he was dragged out of the room by Marco (who ignored the common insult) and to the deck where he was immediately greeted by his family.

* * *

YES! I! AM! FINISHED! FINALLY~! This took so~ long! QAQ

I feel like the ending obviously could've been better but oh well :P

I really hope you all enjoyed this! Also, I don't mean to sound… I guess needy but… I'd really, really appreciate a nice long review (but not too~ long! Lol) cuz this story is obviously very long. (I know there are longer stories but this is the longest story I've posted on this site. Other than that I have more stories that are way longer than this but they'll never be on here) I'm not asking for a comment for every scene I just want something honest and… Somewhat critical(?) But please don't be too mean! I did my best o.k? We all do our best with our stories *Pleading eyes* And sorry for typos and all that jazz, lol.

Oh and Vincent, Charlie and Alicia are my OC's. *coughnamesofmyfamilycough* I'm not really a fan of adding them but I didn't want to keep putting this person said this and the other person said that and like yeah :P

**Ace: "Please review, we worked hard on our acting for this."**

**Thatch: "I got paid for doing almost nothing." *Laughs***

"**Thatch, you got paid for sleeping on…"**

**Marco: "Don't say it!"**

**Thatch: "Anybody want double chocolate chip cookie brownies? There fre~sh!" *Ignoring Ace and Marco***

**Haruta and Izou: "We do!"**

**Me: "Guys, time to work on something else, let's go."**

***We merrily skip into the next story***

Btw, Did I mention that it's been a year since I got into The Whitebeard Pirates? No? Well, it has and I regret nothing! :D :3 X3

Review, please! XD


End file.
